Road To The End's Character Meme's
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: Well, here is just humor and I love bashing the characters, and here, we can find out their personality types. *Rubs hands together with an evil grin* This, is going to be fun.
1. Howl

**HX13: Okay Howl, we're going to have you do this meme survey, that okay with you?**

**Howl: Sure. *Sits down and grabs pencil***

**HX13: Okay, just mark the areas that answer who YOU are. *Places test on table***

**Howl: Okay. *Looks at test and begins***

* * *

Howl's Meme

ツンデレ Tsundere (Harsh Outside/Gentle Inside)

[] You come off as sort of aloof to other people.

[X] In public, you intentionally refrain from showing much weakness.

[X] You have a secret obsession with something cute.

[] You pretend that you hate your crush even though you really love him/her.

[X] You blush when people point out your sensitivities.

**Howl: Wh-whatever... *Blushing***

[X] You blush when people tell sexual jokes.

**Howl: Okay, okay! *Blushing wildly***

**Total: 4/6**

* * *

ヤンデレ Yandere (Gentle Outside/Harsh Inside)

[X] You're very sweet and kind in public.

**Howl: I guess?**

[X] When romance becomes a topic of discussion, people say your personality changes drastically.

[X] You know some sort of martial art, swordplay, or otherwise.

[X] You have a crush who you'd literally kill for.

[X] You have a pet-peeve that makes you snap.

[] Schizophrenic?

**Total: 5/6**

**Howl: Is that good?**

* * *

メガネっ娘 Meganekko or Megane (Girl/Guy-with-Glasses Character)

[X] You have glasses.

**Howl: I just don't wear them.**

[X] You are/can sometimes/always be clumsy, ditzy, or absent-minded.

[] You are always very polite in your speech.

[X] You are fairly intelligent in some field.

[] You take discipline seriously.

[] You have some sort of fetish for something.

**Total: 3/6**

* * *

突っ込み Tsukkomi (Angry Guy)

[] You have friend(s) who often make dumb or embarrassing remarks.

[X] You smack/beat up this friend in some way.

[X] You do your best to maintain a calm facade, only to be thwarted by this friend.

[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yin" (yin for the cold trait).

[X] You swear a lot.

[X] You try to bring out the more serious side of your ridiculous friend.

**Total: 4/6**

* * *

ボケ Boke (Dumb Guy)

[X] You often make silly or embarrassing comments.

[X] You like annoying the heck out of your best friend.

[X] You often get beaten up by your friend in some way, but you take it in good stride.

[X] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yang."

[] You are normally very laid-back and carefree.

[] You try to bring out the happier side of your angry friend.

**Total: 4/6**

* * *

大 和撫子 Nadeshiko (Perfect Wife)

[] You are always, almost overly, polite.

[] You love traditional Japanese culture.

[] You often wear either a kimono, yukata (summer cotton kimono), or apron.

[X] You're an excellent cook.

[] You are hardly ever angry.

[X] You have really long hair.

**Howl: Sh-shut up...**

**Total: 2/6**

* * *

Sexy Character

**Howl: *Blushing wildly* N-NO! I-I AM NOT ANSWERING THIS SECTION!**

**HX13: ... Do it, or I'll eat you alive.**

**Howl: Y-yes sir...**

[X] Your bust/package is…formidable.

**Howl: *Blushing***

[] You like making sexual innuendos.

[] You encourage trips to the beach, pool, or onsen (hot springs).

[X] There are some sexual things that you are ignorant to or need explained to you.

**Howl: *Blushing wildly***

[] You're an expert cosplayer.

[] You like the taste of alcohol.

**Total: 2/6**

* * *

Loli/Shōta Character

[X] You like sweets or chocolate.

[X] You adore cute things and/or the word "kawaii."

[] You use Japanese suffixes like "-chan," "-tan," "-sempai," etc.

[] You add unnecessary suffixes to the ends of your sentences, like "nyo," "nyu," "un," etc.

[X] You are considered gullible or naive.

[] You have a tall/powerful friend who protects you.

**Total: 3/6**

* * *

**Howl: So how'd I do?**

**HX13: Hmm... you're a Yandere.**

**Howl: ... The Hell?**

**HX13: It means you're nice on the outside, but inside you're harsh.**

**Howl: ... So...**

**HX13: It means you're a nice guy... but can get VERY SCARY! Like STALKER SCARY**

**Howl: Oh... well that makes sense... oh well, want me to get the next candid-wait, WHAT?!**

**HX13: W-Well, that has been RTTE Memes! See you next time! *Runs out***

**Howl: HX! *Running after him with a knife***


	2. John

**HX13: John? Can you come here for a minute?**

**John: *Walks in* Sure, what is it?**

**HX13: I need you to take this test, you up for it?**

**John: Sure. *Sits down and grabs a pencil***

* * *

John's Meme

ツンデレ Tsundere (Harsh Outside/Gentle Inside)

[] You come off as sort of aloof to other people.

[X] In public, you intentionally refrain from showing much weakness.

[] You have a secret obsession with something cute.

[] You pretend that you hate your crush even though you really love him/her.

[] You blush when people point out your sensitivities.

[] You blush when people tell sexual jokes.

**Total: 1/6**

* * *

ヤンデレ Yandere (Gentle Outside/Harsh Inside)

[] You're very sweet and kind in public.

[] When romance becomes a topic of discussion, people say your personality changes drastically.

[X] You know some sort of martial art, swordplay, or otherwise.

[X] You have a crush who you'd literally kill for.

[] You have a pet-peeve that makes you snap.

[] Schizophrenic?

**Total: 2/6**

* * *

メガネっ娘 Meganekko or Megane (Girl/Guy-with-Glasses Character)

[] You have glasses.

[] You are/can sometimes/always be clumsy, ditzy, or absent-minded.

[] You are always very polite in your speech.

[X] You are fairly intelligent in some field.

[X] You take discipline seriously.

[] You have some sort of fetish for something.

**Total: 2/6**

* * *

突っ込み Tsukkomi (Angry Guy)

[] You have friend(s) who often make dumb or embarrassing remarks.

[] You smack/beat up this friend in some way.

[X] You do your best to maintain a calm facade, only to be thwarted by this friend.

[X] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yin" (yin for the cold trait).

[] You swear a lot.

[X] You try to bring out the more serious side of your ridiculous friend.

**Total: 3/6**

* * *

ボケ Boke (Dumb Guy)

[] You often make silly or embarrassing comments.

[] You like annoying the heck out of your best friend.

[] You often get beaten up by your friend in some way, but you take it in good stride.

[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yang."

[] You are normally very laid-back and carefree.

[] You try to bring out the happier side of your angry friend.

**Total: 0/6**

* * *

大 和撫子 Nadeshiko (Perfect Wife)

[] You are always, almost overly, polite.

[X] You love traditional Japanese culture.

**John: Sometimes...**

[] You often wear either a kimono, yukata (summer cotton kimono), or apron.

[] You're an excellent cook.

[] You are hardly ever angry.

[] You have really long hair.

**Total: 1/6**

* * *

Sexy Character

[X] Your bust/package is…formidable.

**John: ... This is getting really vulgar.**

[] You like making sexual innuendos.

[] You encourage trips to the beach, pool, or onsen (hot springs).

[] There are some sexual things that you are ignorant to or need explained to you.

[X] You're an expert cosplayer.

**John: Eah, just once in a while.**

[] You like the taste of alcohol.

**Total: 2/6**

* * *

Loli/Shōta Character

[X] You like sweets or chocolate.

[] You adore cute things and/or the word "kawaii."

[] You use Japanese suffixes like "-chan," "-tan," "-sempai," etc.

[] You add unnecessary suffixes to the ends of your sentences, like "nyo," "nyu," "un," etc.

[] You are considered gullible or naive.

[] You have a tall/powerful friend who protects you.

**Total: 1/6**

* * *

**John: Um...**

**Howl: You're an angry guy...**

**John: Whatever... I don't really care...**


	3. Syth

**HX13: Syth? Your turn!**

**Syth: *Walks in***

* * *

Syth's Meme

ツンデレ Tsundere (Harsh Outside/Gentle Inside)  
[] You come off as sort of aloof to other people.  
[X] In public, you intentionally refrain from showing much weakness.  
[X] You have a secret obsession with something cute.  
[] You pretend that you hate your crush even though you really love him/her.  
[] You blush when people point out your sensitivities.  
[] You blush when people tell sexual jokes.  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

ヤンデレ Yandere (Gentle Outside/Harsh Inside)  
[X] You're very sweet and kind in public.  
[] When romance becomes a topic of discussion, people say your personality changes drastically.  
[X] You know some sort of martial art, swordplay, or otherwise.  
[X] You have a crush who you'd literally kill for.  
**Syth: I really don't know about this part ...**  
[] You have a pet-peeve that makes you snap.  
[] Schizophrenic?  
**Total: 3/6**

* * *

メガネっ娘 Meganekko or Megane (Girl/Guy-with-Glasses Character)  
[] You have glasses.  
[X] You are/can sometimes/always be clumsy, ditzy, or absent-minded.  
[X] You are always very polite in your speech.  
**Syth: Sometimes ...**  
[X] You are fairly intelligent in some field.  
[] You take discipline seriously.  
[] You have some sort of fetish for something.  
**Total: 3/6**

* * *

突っ込み Tsukkomi (Angry Guy)  
[X] You have friend(s) who often make dumb or embarrassing remarks.  
[X] You smack/beat up this friend in some way.  
[] You do your best to maintain a calm facade, only to be thwarted by this friend.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yin" (yin for the cold trait).  
[] You swear a lot.  
[] You try to bring out the more serious side of your ridiculous friend.  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

ボケ Boke (Dumb Guy)  
[X] You often make silly or embarrassing comments.  
**Syth: Well ... I don't know about silly or embarrassing, but maybe just dumb or absentminded ones ...**  
[] You like annoying the heck out of your best friend.  
[] You often get beaten up by your friend in some way, but you take it in good stride.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yang."  
[X] You are normally very laid-back and carefree.  
[X] You try to bring out the happier side of your angry friend.  
**Total: 3/6**

* * *

大 和撫子 Nadeshiko (Perfect Wife)  
**Syth: I'm a DUDE!**  
[] You are always, almost overly, polite.  
[X] You love traditional Japanese culture.  
[] You often wear either a kimono, yukata (summer cotton kimono), or apron.  
[] You're an excellent cook.  
[] You are hardly ever angry.  
[X] You have really long hair.  
**Syth: Fairly long ...**  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

Sexy Character  
[] Your bust/package is…formidable.  
**Syth:What the hell ...?**  
[] You like making sexual innuendos.  
[] You encourage trips to the beach, pool, or onsen (hot springs).  
[] There are some sexual things that you are ignorant to or need explained to you.  
[] You're an expert cosplayer.  
[] You like the taste of alcohol.  
**Total: 0/6**

* * *

Loli/Shōta Character  
[X] You like sweets or chocolate.  
[X] You adore cute things and/or the word "kawaii."  
[X] You use Japanese suffixes like "-chan," "-tan," "-sempai," etc.  
[] You add unnecessary suffixes to the ends of your sentences, like "nyo," "nyu," "un," etc.  
[] You are considered gullible or naive.  
[X] You have a tall/powerful friend who protects you.  
**Syth: Alan helps me out ...**  
**Total: 4/6**

* * *

**HX13: Syth... It appears you are a Loli/Shōta Character.**

**Syth: Huh ... Really?**

**Alan: What's so cute about this piece of garbage?**

**SOOXIII: SHUT UP ALAN!**

**Howl: I'd say he's cute, but that'd give the wrong message.**

**Everyone: ...**

**SOOXIII: Then let's forget you said that ...**

**Howl: Yeah...**

**Cupa: I think Syth's kinda cute.**

**Howl: *Eyes harden slightly***

**HX13: Over protective boyfriend much? *Whispered to SOOXIII about Howl***

**SOOXIII: Nah ... he just doesn't want his "Harem" to break! *Whispers back***

**Howl: SH-SHUT UP! *Blushing wildly***

**SOOXIII: Apparently I was right ...**

**Howl: Two girlfriends is not a harem!**

**HX13: Scratch that, it's a mini-harem...**

**SOOXIII: I really don't see how this relationship is going to work ...**

**HX13: Probably with Scyther hitting Howl all the time... and Cupa beginning to hit him... probably he's going to get beaten.**

**SOOXIII: More then he deserves ^_^***

**HX13: Yep... But I couldn't see the main love interest end up with a side-character like some of the others...**

**Howl: Yay!**

**HX13: ... Quiet cheater.**

**Howl: *Blushing* SHUT UP!**


	4. Virgo

**HX13: Virgo?**

**Virgo: *Already taking test***

**HX13: ... Wow.**

* * *

Virgo's Meme

ツンデレ Tsundere (Harsh Outside/Gentle Inside)  
[X] You come off as sort of aloof to other people.  
[] In public, you intentionally refrain from showing much weakness.  
[] You have a secret obsession with something cute.  
[] You pretend that you hate your crush even though you really love him/her.  
[] You blush when people point out your sensitivities.  
[] You blush when people tell sexual jokes.  
**Total: 1/6**

* * *

ヤンデレ Yandere (Gentle Outside/Harsh Inside)  
[] You're very sweet and kind in public.  
[X] When romance becomes a topic of discussion, people say your personality changes drastically.  
[X] You know some sort of martial art, swordplay, or otherwise.  
[X] You have a crush who you'd literally kill for.  
**Virgo: I'd die for her.**  
[X] You have a pet-peeve that makes you snap.  
**Virgo: The jerk who put me here.**  
[] Schizophrenic?  
**Total: 4/6**

* * *

メガネっ娘 Meganekko or Megane (Girl/Guy-with-Glasses Character)  
[] You have glasses.  
[X] You are/can sometimes/always be clumsy, ditzy, or absent-minded.  
[] You are always very polite in your speech.  
[X] You are fairly intelligent in some field.  
[] You take discipline seriously.  
[X] You have some sort of fetish for something.  
**Total: 3/6**

* * *

突っ込み Tsukkomi (Angry Guy)  
[] You have friend(s) who often make dumb or embarrassing remarks.  
[] You smack/beat up this friend in some way.  
[] You do your best to maintain a calm facade, only to be thwarted by this friend.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yin" (yin for the cold trait).  
[X] You swear a lot.  
[] You try to bring out the more serious side of your ridiculous friend.  
**Virgo: I am that ridiculous friend.**  
**Total: 1/6**

* * *

ボケ Boke (Dumb Guy)  
[X] You often make silly or embarrassing comments.  
[X] You like annoying the heck out of your best friend.  
[] You often get beaten up by your friend in some way, but you take it in good stride.  
[X] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yang."  
[X] You are normally very laid-back and carefree.  
[X] You try to bring out the happier side of your angry friend.  
**Total: 5/6**

* * *

大 和撫子 Nadeshiko (Perfect Wife)  
[] You are always, almost overly, polite.  
[] You love traditional Japanese culture.  
[] You often wear either a kimono, yukata (summer cotton kimono), or apron.  
[] You're an excellent cook.  
[] You are hardly ever angry.  
[] You have really long hair.  
**Total: 0/6**

* * *

Sexy Character  
[X] Your bust/package is…formidable.  
**Virgo: *Snicker* That's what she said.**  
[X] You like making sexual innuendos.  
[] You encourage trips to the beach, pool, or onsen (hot springs).  
[] There are some sexual things that you are ignorant to or need explained to you.  
[] You're an expert cosplayer.  
[] You like the taste of alcohol.  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

Loli/Shōta Character  
[X] You like sweets or chocolate.  
[X] You adore cute things and/or the word "kawaii."  
[] You use Japanese suffixes like "-chan," "-tan," "-sempai," etc.  
[] You add unnecessary suffixes to the ends of your sentences, like "nyo," "nyu," "un," etc.  
[] You are considered gullible or naive.  
[] You have a tall/powerful friend who protects you.  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

**HX13: Virgo... You're a Boke... or Dumb guy!**

**Virgo: Hey!**

**HX13: BAKA! *REAPER CHOPS his head, knocking him out***


	5. Scyther

**HX13: Scyther?**

**Scyther: Let's get this shit over with.**

* * *

Scyther's Meme

ツンデレ Tsundere (Harsh Outside/Gentle Inside)  
[X] You come off as sort of aloof to other people.  
[X] In public, you intentionally refrain from showing much weakness.  
[X] You have a secret obsession with something cute.  
**Scyther: Sh-shut up.**  
[X] You pretend that you hate your crush even though you really love him/her.  
[X] You blush when people point out your sensitivities.  
[] You blush when people tell sexual jokes.  
**Total: 5/6**

* * *

ヤンデレ Yandere (Gentle Outside/Harsh Inside)  
[] You're very sweet and kind in public.  
[X] When romance becomes a topic of discussion, people say your personality changes drastically.  
[X] You know some sort of martial art, swordplay, or otherwise.  
[X] You have a crush who you'd literally kill for.  
[X] You have a pet-peeve that makes you snap.  
[] Schizophrenic?  
**Total: 4/6**

* * *

メガネっ娘 Meganekko or Megane (Girl/Guy-with-Glasses Character)  
[] You have glasses.  
[] You are/can sometimes/always be clumsy, ditzy, or absent-minded.  
[] You are always very polite in your speech.  
[X] You are fairly intelligent in some field.  
[X] You take discipline seriously.  
Scyther: Please mommy... no more spankings... *Holding knees* Please... not in front of Percy...  
[X] You have some sort of fetish for something.  
**Total: 3/6**

* * *

突っ込み Tsukkomi (Angry Guy)  
[X] You have friend(s) who often make dumb or embarrassing remarks.  
[X] You smack/beat up this friend in some way.  
[] You do your best to maintain a calm facade, only to be thwarted by this friend.  
[X] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yin" (yin for the cold trait).  
[X] You swear a lot.  
[] You try to bring out the more serious side of your ridiculous friend.  
**Total: 4/6**

* * *

ボケ Boke (Dumb Guy)  
[] You often make silly or embarrassing comments.  
[] You like annoying the heck out of your best friend.  
[] You often get beaten up by your friend in some way, but you take it in good stride.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yang."  
[] You are normally very laid-back and carefree.  
[] You try to bring out the happier side of your angry friend.  
**Total: 0/6**

* * *

大 和撫子 Nadeshiko (Perfect Wife)  
[] You are always, almost overly, polite.  
[] You love traditional Japanese culture.  
[] You often wear either a kimono, yukata (summer cotton kimono), or apron.  
[] You're an excellent cook.  
[] You are hardly ever angry.  
[X] You have really long hair.  
**Total: 1/6**

* * *

Sexy Character  
[] Your bust/package is…formidable.  
**Scyther: SHUT UP!**  
[] You like making sexual innuendos.  
[] You encourage trips to the beach, pool, or onsen (hot springs).  
[] There are some sexual things that you are ignorant to or need explained to you.  
[] You're an expert cosplayer.  
[X] You like the taste of alcohol.  
**Scyther: But I HATE wine.**  
**Total: 1/6**

* * *

Loli/Shōta Character  
[X] You like sweets or chocolate.  
[] You adore cute things and/or the word "kawaii."  
[] You use Japanese suffixes like "-chan," "-tan," "-sempai," etc.  
[] You add unnecessary suffixes to the ends of your sentences, like "nyo," "nyu," "un," etc.  
[] You are considered gullible or naive.  
[] You have a tall/powerful friend who protects you.  
**Total: 1/6**

* * *

**HX13: TSUNDERE!**

**Scyther: *Tackles him and then beats him with a club***


	6. Cupa

**HX13: Cupa, it's time for your quiz!**

**Cupa: Coming! *Runs in and begins***

* * *

Cupa's Meme

ツンデレ Tsundere (Harsh Outside/Gentle Inside)  
[] You come off as sort of aloof to other people.  
[] In public, you intentionally refrain from showing much weakness.  
[X] You have a secret obsession with something cute.  
**Cupa: Well... just one. *Blushes and smiles***  
[] You pretend that you hate your crush even though you really love him/her.  
[X] You blush when people point out your sensitivities.  
[X] You blush when people tell sexual jokes.  
**Total: 3/6**

* * *

ヤンデレ Yandere (Gentle Outside/Harsh Inside)  
[] You're very sweet and kind in public.  
[X] When romance becomes a topic of discussion, people say your personality changes drastically.  
[] You know some sort of martial art, swordplay, or otherwise.  
[X] You have a crush who you'd literally kill for.  
**Cupa: I tried to kill Virgo to save him.**  
[] You have a pet-peeve that makes you snap.  
[] Schizophrenic?  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

メガネっ娘 Meganekko or Megane (Girl/Guy-with-Glasses Character)  
[] You have glasses.  
[X] You are/can sometimes/always be clumsy, ditzy, or absent-minded.  
[] You are always very polite in your speech.  
[X] You are fairly intelligent in some field.  
[] You take discipline seriously.  
[X] You have some sort of fetish for something.  
**Cupa: I-I like... short guys. *Blushes***  
**Howl: YOU CALLED ME SHO-... *Calms down instantly***  
**Total: 3/6**

* * *

突っ込み Tsukkomi (Angry Guy)  
[] You have friend(s) who often make dumb or embarrassing remarks.  
[] You smack/beat up this friend in some way.  
[] You do your best to maintain a calm facade, only to be thwarted by this friend.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yin" (yin for the cold trait).  
[] You swear a lot.  
[] You try to bring out the more serious side of your ridiculous friend.  
**Total: 0/6**

* * *

ボケ Boke (Dumb Guy)  
[] You often make silly or embarrassing comments.  
[] You like annoying the heck out of your best friend.  
[] You often get beaten up by your friend in some way, but you take it in good stride.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yang."  
[] You are normally very laid-back and carefree.  
[] You try to bring out the happier side of your angry friend.  
**Total: 0/6**

* * *

大 和撫子 Nadeshiko (Perfect Wife)  
[] You are always, almost overly, polite.  
[] You love traditional Japanese culture.  
[] You often wear either a kimono, yukata (summer cotton kimono), or apron.  
[X] You're an excellent cook.  
[] You are hardly ever angry.  
[X] You have really long hair.  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

Sexy Character  
[] Your bust/package is…formidable.  
[] You like making sexual innuendos.  
[] You encourage trips to the beach, pool, or onsen (hot springs).  
[] There are some sexual things that you are ignorant to or need explained to you.  
[] You're an expert cosplayer.  
[] You like the taste of alcohol.  
**Total: 0/6**

* * *

Loli/Shōta Character  
[X] You like sweets or chocolate.  
**Cupa: Who doesn't?**  
**HX13: *Grabs Sniper Rifle* I'll kill you if you don't.**  
[X] You adore cute things and/or the word "kawaii."  
[] You use Japanese suffixes like "-chan," "-tan," "-sempai," etc.  
[] You add unnecessary suffixes to the ends of your sentences, like "nyo," "nyu," "un," etc.  
[X] You are considered gullible or naive.  
[X] You have a tall/powerful friend who protects you.  
**Cupa: That'd be Andr.**  
**Total: 4/6**

* * *

**HX13: ... You're a tsundere with glasses!**

**Cupa: ... What's that mean?**

**HX13: *Explains***

**Cupa: ... Oh well.**


	7. Andr

**HX13: Andr?**

**Andr: *Teleports in***

* * *

Andr's Meme

ツンデレ Tsundere (Harsh Outside/Gentle Inside)  
[] You come off as sort of aloof to other people.  
[] In public, you intentionally refrain from showing much weakness.  
[] You have a secret obsession with something cute.  
[] You pretend that you hate your crush even though you really love him/her.  
[X] You blush when people point out your sensitivities.  
[X] You blush when people tell sexual jokes.  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

ヤンデレ Yandere (Gentle Outside/Harsh Inside)

[] You're very sweet and kind in public.  
[X] When romance becomes a topic of discussion, people say your personality changes drastically.  
[] You know some sort of martial art, swordplay, or otherwise.  
[X] You have a crush who you'd literally kill for.  
[] You have a pet-peeve that makes you snap.  
[] Schizophrenic?  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

メガネっ娘 Meganekko or Megane (Girl/Guy-with-Glasses Character)  
[] You have glasses.  
[] You are/can sometimes/always be clumsy, ditzy, or absent-minded.  
[X] You are always very polite in your speech.  
[X] You are fairly intelligent in some field.  
[] You take discipline seriously.  
[] You have some sort of fetish for something.  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

突っ込み Tsukkomi (Angry Guy)  
[] You have friend(s) who often make dumb or embarrassing remarks.  
[] You smack/beat up this friend in some way.  
[] You do your best to maintain a calm facade, only to be thwarted by this friend.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yin" (yin for the cold trait).  
[] You swear a lot.  
[] You try to bring out the more serious side of your ridiculous friend.  
**Total: 0/6**

* * *

ボケ Boke (Dumb Guy)  
[] You often make silly or embarrassing comments.  
[X] You like annoying the heck out of your best friend.  
[] You often get beaten up by your friend in some way, but you take it in good stride.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yang."  
[] You are normally very laid-back and carefree.  
[] You try to bring out the happier side of your angry friend.  
**Total: 1/6**

* * *

大 和撫子 Nadeshiko (Perfect Wife)  
[] You are always, almost overly, polite.  
[] You love traditional Japanese culture.  
[] You often wear either a kimono, yukata (summer cotton kimono), or apron.  
[X] You're an excellent cook.  
[X] You are hardly ever angry.  
**Andr: Don't look at my body you pervs. *Growls***  
[X] You have really long hair.  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

Sexy Character  
[] Your bust/package is…formidable.  
**Andr: ... What? *Blushes***  
[] You like making sexual innuendos.  
[] You encourage trips to the beach, pool, or onsen (hot springs).  
[] There are some sexual things that you are ignorant to or need explained to you.  
[] You're an expert cosplayer.  
[] You like the taste of alcohol.  
**Total: 0/6**

* * *

Loli/Shōta Character  
[X] You like sweets or chocolate.  
**Andr: I like chocolate... a lot of people do.**  
[X] You adore cute things and/or the word "kawaii."  
[] You use Japanese suffixes like "-chan," "-tan," "-sempai," etc.  
[] You add unnecessary suffixes to the ends of your sentences, like "nyo," "nyu," "un," etc.  
[] You are considered gullible or naive.  
[] You have a tall/powerful friend who protects you.  
**Andr: I am that tall friend...**  
**Total: 1/6**

* * *

**Andr: ...**

**Howl: You're a tsundere, yandere, girl-with-glasses, AND perfect wife.**

**Andr: ... *Blushes* Okay... *Teleports out***


	8. Stella

**HX13: Estelle? *Arrow flies by***

**Stella: Don't call me that.**

* * *

Stella's Meme

ツンデレ Tsundere (Harsh Outside/Gentle Inside)  
[X] You come off as sort of aloof to other people.  
[X] In public, you intentionally refrain from showing much weakness.  
[] You have a secret obsession with something cute.  
[] You pretend that you hate your crush even though you really love him/her.  
[] You blush when people point out your sensitivities.  
[] You blush when people tell sexual jokes.  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

ヤンデレ Yandere (Gentle Outside/Harsh Inside)

[X] You're very sweet and kind in public.  
[] When romance becomes a topic of discussion, people say your personality changes drastically.  
[X] You know some sort of martial art, swordplay, or otherwise.  
[X] You have a crush who you'd literally kill for.  
[] You have a pet-peeve that makes you snap.  
[] Schizophrenic?  
**Total: 3/6**

* * *

メガネっ娘 Meganekko or Megane (Girl/Guy-with-Glasses Character)  
[] You have glasses.  
[] You are/can sometimes/always be clumsy, ditzy, or absent-minded.  
[] You are always very polite in your speech.  
[X] You are fairly intelligent in some field.  
[] You take discipline seriously.  
[X] You have some sort of fetish for something.  
**Stella: I love pranks.**  
**Total: 2/6**

* * *

突っ込み Tsukkomi (Angry Guy)  
[] You have friend(s) who often make dumb or embarrassing remarks.  
[] You smack/beat up this friend in some way.  
[] You do your best to maintain a calm facade, only to be thwarted by this friend.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yin" (yin for the cold trait).  
[] You swear a lot.  
[] You try to bring out the more serious side of your ridiculous friend.  
**Total: 0/6**

* * *

ボケ Boke (Dumb Guy)  
**Stella: I'm a girl, damn it!**  
[] You often make silly or embarrassing comments.  
[X] You like annoying the heck out of your best friend.  
[] You often get beaten up by your friend in some way, but you take it in good stride.  
[] If you & your friend were a yin-yang, you'd be the "yang."  
[X] You are normally very laid-back and carefree.  
[X] You try to bring out the happier side of your angry friend.  
**Total: 3/6**

* * *

大 和撫子 Nadeshiko (Perfect Wife)  
[] You are always, almost overly, polite.  
[] You love traditional Japanese culture.  
[] You often wear either a kimono, yukata (summer cotton kimono), or apron.  
[] You're an excellent cook.  
[X] You are hardly ever angry.  
[] You have really long hair.  
**Total: 1/6**

* * *

Sexy Character  
[X] Your bust/package is…formidable.  
**Stella: *Looks at bust* ... I don't know... Just kidding, it's... pretty formidable.  
Howl: *Picks up bust(Marble statue thing)* I don't see it... It's not formidable.  
Stella: *Face-palm*  
**[X] You like making sexual innuendos.  
[X] You encourage trips to the beach, pool, or onsen (hot springs).  
**Stella: Swimming's fun!**  
[] There are some sexual things that you are ignorant to or need explained to you.  
[X] You're an expert cosplayer.  
**Stella: I cheat, I can cosplay as a Mob Talker Skeleton! *Sticks out tongue***  
[] You like the taste of alcohol.  
**Total: 4/6**

* * *

Loli/Shōta Character  
[X] You like sweets or chocolate.  
[X] You adore cute things and/or the word "kawaii."  
[] You use Japanese suffixes like "-chan," "-tan," "-sempai," etc.  
[] You add unnecessary suffixes to the ends of your sentences, like "nyo," "nyu," "un," etc.  
[] You are considered gullible or naive.  
[] You have a tall/powerful friend who protects you.  
**Total: 1/6**

* * *

**Stella: What am I?**

**HX13: Well, you're a sexy character.**

**Stella: Thanks bro! *Punches him in the arm lightly***

**HX13: ... GAH! N-NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! Um, n-not that you're not pretty or anything, but you're pretty but-GAH! I CAN'T WIN!**


End file.
